thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ibuki
Ibuki is a female ninja (kunoichi) in the Street Fighter series who was first introduced in the Street Fighter III series. She has rapidly become one of Street Fighter's most popular characters. Biography Trained from infancy to become a ninja. Although she carries out her duties, in reality she dreams of living a normal, high school girl life. She has a fascination with pop idols, but when she is tasked with a responsibility, she is always reliable. Appearance Ibuki is a beautiful young girl from Japan who is raised in a ninja village that is hidden from society's watchful eyes, where she trains in the deadly art of ninjutsu. She has a slim, athletic build and her blackish/brown hair is held back tightly in a topknot that drops well below her waist. Unlike her other female counterparts in the same genre, Ibuki's outfit has a more traditional type of ninja dogi, consisting of a sleeveless upper garment, baggy pants, arm guards, and a mask that conceals the lower half of her face. Her footwear consists only of cloth bandages that are wrapped around her shins, ankles, and instep. Her winpose in the games and concept art reveal her wearing a tanktop and a white thong underneath. Personality Even though she is a well-trained ninja, she is still a normal teenage girl, and states on several occasions that she finds her ninja garments ugly and her daily training strange. She will jump right back into her "normal" clothes when her regimen is over and/or when she wins a fight. Gallery ChunLiJuri&Ibuki.png|With Chun-Li and Juri Han Trivia *Ibuki and Elena were the lone female characters in the Street Fighter III series until 3rd Strike, where they were joined by Makoto and Chun-Li. *The other ninja in Ibuki's clan include Sanjou, Enjou, Genda, Raion and Homura Yuuta. Enjou is often mistaken for Geki from the original Street Fighter. *Ibuki has a pet tanuki named Don. *It might be assumed that she had some sort of connection with Fei Long (as shown in his Street Fighter IV ending) and / or Guy since he uses kunai to stop M. Bison from taking Rose in his ending of the same game. *She seems to have begun a friendship with Sakura based on their rival match in SSF4 and their similar background and interest as high school fighters interested in boys (or at least a particular boy in Sakura's case). Also, when Ibuki defeats Sakura in a round with her Super Combo, she says "We should totally hang out sometime!" followed by her match victory quote saying "I never meet anyone cool at my school." *Ibuki has a notable interest in boys. This can be seen in several of her win quotes in Super Street Fighter IV where she evaluates her opponents based on their looks, behavior, clothing, as well as their fighting performance. *Ibuki's 2nd alternate costume for SSF4 is similar to the clothes she wears in certain win poses in SF3. [3] *Ibuki and Hokuto from Street Fighter EX are both voiced by Yuri Amano. *Ibuki was originally planned to be a playable character in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, but wasn't included due to time constraints. *The other ninja in Ibuki's clan include Sanjou, Enjou, Genda, Raion and Homura Yuuta. Enjou is often mistaken for Geki from the original Street Fighter. *In her New Generation ending, Ibuki, prone on some barren plain, contemplates the words of Gill, when suddenly she is alerted to a "presence". It is immediately after this that she nearly kills one of her closest friends, Sarai. Sarai is saved from Ibuki's kunai daggers by holding her textbook over her head. This is indicative of the restless nature of a ninja, forever on guard. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Asian characters Category:Fatale femme league Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Article stubs Category:School Students Category:Action Heroes/Heroines